Unsheathing the Blade of Truth
Unsheathing the Blade of Truth is the third episode in the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 11/13/2016. Story Diantha and Wikstrom are on a battlefield, a roaring crowd around them. Diantha’s Gardevoir throws a Shadow Ball, which is cut in half by Aegislash’s Shadow Claw. Wikstrom: Now, Aegislash! Use Iron Head! Aegislash glows like iron, as it dives blade first at Gardevoir. Diantha looks to the side, as Gardevoir dodges to follow. Diantha: Shadow Ball! Wikstrom: Too fast. Aegislash! King’s Shield! Aegislash swings around to sheathe itself, entering Shield Mode. It releases light blue hexagons that form together into a shield, which takes the Shadow Ball attack. Gardevoir fires another Shadow Ball, hitting Aegislash. Aegislash floats backwards, taking little damage. Diantha: Oh? Well done. It takes a lot of work to withstand our attack. Wikstrom: Even if you are our champion, I shall not lose to you again! I will restore my honor! Diantha: You knights and your honor. Gardevoir, Shadow Ball. The battle is on a TV screen at a Pokémon Center, where Ben and Gwen are watching. Ben: Yeah! You go, Wikstrom! Gwen: Are you crazy? Diantha’s the Champion. There’s no way that she’d lose so easily! Ben: It’s surprising that she even made it to champion, considering the state of the region. Gwen: It doesn’t matter. Humans grow through adversity. Diantha, a child star, became one of the most influential movie stars of our time, as well as becoming the Elite Four Champion! Ben: Doesn’t matter. Cause as soon as I beat the Kalos League, I’ll beat both of them. Wikstrom and Diantha! End Scene Ben battles against Mantle, a thug with dirty blond hair, along Route 15, close by to a hotel. He chooses Krookodile, while Ben chooses Bullfrag. Mantle: Go, Krookodile! Use Hyper Beam! Ben: Bullfrag, use Mat Block! Bullfrag sticks its hands to the ground, as a tatani forms on the ground. Bullfrag flips it up off the ground, being a shield to Hyper Beam. Ben: Now, Bounce to Water Shuriken! Mantle: Mud Slap! Krookidile spews mud from its mouth, as Bullfrag Bounces into the air, soaring over it. Bullfrag throws Water Shuriken, which tears through Krookidile. Krookidile shakes through the attack, as Bullfrag strikes Krookidile with Bounce, defeating it. Mantle: No way! And here I thought I’d get a chance to battle Wikstrom. If I can’t even beat a punk like you… Ben: Wait, hold up. Wikstrom? Mantle: Yeah. Wikstrom is accepting challenges at the hotel not too far from here. I figured I could use you as a warmup. Gwen: Well, too bad for you. I’d love to see an Elite Four member battle up close. Ben: And you’re going to see me beat an Elite Four member! Mantle: Ha! I’d like to see that! I’ll take you there. Mantle leads them to the hotel, them being admitted in and heading towards a battlefield. The door to the field is closed, as some security guards stand by. Guard: Halt! I am sorry, ma’am. (Addressing Gwen) But according to the rules for the exhibition, only men are allowed to participate. Gwen: What?! That, that’s straight up sexist! Guard: I’m sorry. I have my orders. If you talk with the front desk, they are allowing free access to the hotel pool to those that have been, “denied” access. Ben: Surely you can make an exception. If she’s quiet and in the corner, no one would know! Guard: Listen, I agree with you kids. But Sir Wikstrom was very clear on this manner. Gwen: Ugh! Forget it! I don’t want to see this chauvinistic pig anyway! Gwen storms off, her turning down the hallway. The guards then open the door, showing a battlefield with several boys and men around the field, with Wikstrom standing on one end. His Aegislash is out, facing a trainer’s Pangoro. Wikstrom: Sacred Sword! Trainer: Payback! Pangoro glows with a dark purple aura, ready to take an attack. Aegislash unsheathes itself, going into Blade Form. A blue energy sword glows and grows out, slashing through Pangoro. Pangoro drops, defeated. Wikstrom: Now, then! Who else would like to challenge me? Knight of the Elite Four! Ben: Ha! I’ll take you on! My name is Ben Tennyson! Wikstrom: I accept your challenge! Come at me, boy! Gwen storms outside the hotel, infuriated. Gwen: Stupid knights! Think that there is no room for women in their perfect order of the world! I’d love to wipe the smile off that metal head’s face! Voice: So, you do have a devious side! Gwen turns, seeing Charmcaster leaning against the side of the hotel. Gwen: You? Charmcaster: Hey there, girlie. You got kicked out too? Gwen: Yeah, and it’s infuriating! To think, this region is so behind on cultural acceptance of women! Charmcaster: Blah, blah! How about we quit complaining, and do something about it? Gwen: Do, something? Charmcaster: Let’s bust in! Blow them apart! Show them who’s boss! Gwen: You think we can take on Wikstrom? Charmcaster: Doesn’t really matter if we do or not. What matters, is that we take out all the boys challenging him. Then he’d have to take us seriously! Gwen: Huh. Okay! Why not?! Charmcaster: That’s the spirit! Bullfrag blocks Aegislash’s Sacred Sword with Mat Block, a tatani flipped off the floor. Bullfrag fires Water Shuriken, Aegislash gracefully maneuvering through them. Wikstrom: Fast. But not fast enough. Go, Sacred Sword! Aegislash glows blue with Sacred Sword, diving at Bullfrag. Ben: Bullfrag, Bounce to Lick! Bullfrag Bounces into the air, then shoots its tongue at Aegislash, which it takes, showing no damage. Ben: That was supposed to be super effective! Wikstrom: But it is weak in strength. Shadow Claw! An explosion occurs, the door to the battlefield being blown off its hinges. Charmcaster comes in with a Super Sized Pumpkaboo, the two chuckling with delight. Gwen follows after them, with Braixen at her side. Ben: Gwen?! What are you doing? Gwen: I refuse to be treated by an inferior! I challenge you to a battle, Wikstrom! Wikstrom: This event is male only. Begone, maidens, before you upset me. Charmcaster: Upset you? How about I mow you down! Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball! Gwen: Braixen, Fire Spin! Wikstrom: What a bother. King’s Shield! Aegislash shifts into Shield Mode, using King’s Shield. Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball, and Braixen Fire Spin, trying to trap it. Both attacks are repelled by the King’s Shield. Wikstrom: Come, soldiers! Those who don’t wish for these maidens to interfere with our upcoming matches, fight back against them! The men all riot, as they all throw their Pokéballs, choosing Pokémon to fight them off. Rotom in Wash form, Absol, Electrode, Bisharp, Furfrou, Grumpig, and Stunfisk. Ben and Bullfrag look in confusion, as if stuck on what to do. Gwen and Braixen look worried, as Charmcaster and Pumpkaboo look undeterred. Gwen: I know you were prepared to fight all of these guys, but they all look strong! Strong enough at least to take on Wikstrom! Charmcaster: Heh. Too bad for them. Pumpkaboo, use Explosion! Gwen: Explosion?! Ben: Oh, man! Bullfrag, protect Gwen! Charmcaster steps back, as Bullfrag Bounces forward, grabbing Gwen and Braixen, carrying them off. Pumpkaboo’s body glows white, as it releases Explosion, shaking the entirety of the foundation. When the smoke fades, parts of the wall and roof have broken off the room, the power system shaken and damaged, causing a chain of explosions in the hotel. The trainers and all of their Pokémon are down. Bullfrag is knocked out, as Gwen and Braixen have to lift it off them. Gwen: Bullfrag! You okay? (Gasps) Ben! The smoke fades, revealing Ben holding his arms over his face. Aegislash is in front of Ben, having shielded him from the Explosion. Pumpkaboo lies on the ground, out cold. Charmcaster: Oh, right. I forgot that Aegislash wouldn’t be harmed by Explosion, due to being part Ghost. Gwen: Are you crazy?! What were you thinking?! Charmcaster: (Returning Pumpkaboo) I thought I’d knock the knight off his feet at the very least. Wikstrom: Just like a woman to try such a cowardly tactic. Aegislash, use Shadow Claw. Aegislash shifts to Blade form, flying at Charmcaster and Gwen with Shadow Claw. Charmcaster: Nice try! Gothorita, Dark Pulse! Gwen: Braixen, use Flamethrower! Charmcaster throws a Pokéball, choosing Gothorita. Gothorita fires a pulse of spiraling dark energy, as Braixen draws its stick, shooting Flamethrower. Aegislash slashes through the attacks, striking the two with a single blow, defeating both of them. Charmcaster laughs as she returns Gothorita. Charmcaster: Wow. We weren’t even a match for him! Wikstrom: You weren’t. Perish, girls. Aegislash, Sacred Sword! Gwen: Wait, at us?! Charmcaster: Ha! Just as expected from the top knight of the Forever Knights! He’s just going to try and kill us! Gwen: Forever Knights?! Ben: Okay, I’ve had enough! Brainstorm, use Protect! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Kadabra! Brainstorm lands in front of Gwen and Braixen, as he raises a green forcefield. Aegislash slashes at the Protect, not leaving a mark. Wikstrom, not amused, turns to look at Ben, who is running towards Gwen. He makes it over, offering his hand to help her stand. Gwen smiles, taking it. Wikstrom: So, you have chosen to restrain yourself? To fall upon their weakness? Ben: Gwen may be a dweeb, but she’s still family. Wikstrom: Then I shall make your demise as swift as hers. Aegislash, use Shadow Claw! Ben: Charge Beam! Brainstorm points his spoon at Aegislash, firing a stream of electricity at Aegislash. Aegislash cuts through it with Shadow Claw, striking and defeating Brainstorm. Aegislash approaches again, as Ben returns Brainstorm, pulling out a new Pokéball. Ben: Fasttrack, Foresight to Power-Up Punch! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack. Fasttrack releases an aura pulse from its eyes, Foresight hitting Aegislash. Fasttrack speeds forward, fist encased in an orange energy fist. Charmcaster: I should’ve asked for his help before using that Explosion. Oh, well! Wikstrom: Fast to his defeat. Sacred Sword! Aegislash uses Sacred Sword, clashing with Power-Up Punch, cutting through and blowing Fasttrack back. Fasttrack is defeated. Ben: Even Fasttrack is defeated? Go, Astrodactyl! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. He returns Fasttrack and Bullfrag. Astrodactyl: Aero! Wikstrom: An Aerodactyl? Impressive. Ben: Astrodactyl, use Hyper Beam! Wikstrom: King’s Shield! Astrodactyl fires a dark magenta energy beam, as Aegislash shifts to Shield Form, taking the Hyper Beam with King’s Shield. Ben smiles at that. Ben: Gotcha. You’re not as fast when in Shield Mode! Astrodactyl, use Rock Slide! Astrodactyl roars, as a white ring circles above Wikstrom and Aegislash, several grey stones raining upon them. Wikstrom: Deflect them! Aegislash floats up, using its body as a shield to protect Wikstrom. Astrodactyl then takes off flying, with Ben and Gwen on its back. Astrodactyl flies to the roof, firing Hyper Beam, tearing through the ceiling and busting out of the hotel. Wikstrom smirks at that. Wikstrom: Ah, well played. The boy will be strong someday. When he learns to stand and fight like a man. Astrodactyl flies away from the hotel, which has suffered a lot of exterior damage, with holes in it, fires breaking out and smoke rising from it. Hundreds of people run out of the hotel. Gwen: What did I do? I never should’ve listened to that Charmcaster! Ben: I agree there, but there’s no way you’d know it be that bad! Gwen: I do apologize. I just, Ben: Don’t worry about it. He was a jerk. Following the Forever Knights’ ideals. Gwen: You say that you’ll beat him. Are either of us strong enough to fight him? Ben: If we aren’t, let’s train and get there. I’ll beat the gym leaders to become even stronger! Main Events * Wikstrom is revealed to be a member of the Forever Knights. * Charmcaster returns, revealing her Pumpkaboo. * Brainstorm is revealed to have learned Protect. * Astrodactyl is revealed to have learned Rock Slide. * The hotel on Route 15 is destroyed. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Charmcaster * Mantle * Guards * Male Trainers * Diantha (on TV) Villains * Forever Knights ** Wikstrom Pokémon * Bullfrag the Greninja (Ben's) * Brainstorm the Kadabra (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Braixen (Gwen's) * Pumpkaboo (Charmcaster's) * Gothorita (Charmcaster's) * Aegislash (Wikstrom's) * Krookodile (Mantle's) * Pangoro * Rotom (Wash form) * Absol * Electrode * Bisharp * Furfrou * Grumpig * Stunfisk * Gardevoir (Diantha's) Trivia * Wikstrom is the first known Elite Four member in the Pokémon Tales franchise to be part of an evil organization. This is due to his pre-existing knight theme. * Charmcaster is revealed to be slightly crazy, blowing up the hotel. * This is the incident that closes the hotel, and has it become known as the Lost Hotel. * This episode has many references to the anime episode featuring the hotel, Rotom's Wish. It features Mantle, a trainer with a Pangoro, as well as a Rotom. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc